Pokémon Arc: The Scorned Prince of Galar
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After his parents try to marry him off to someone he doesn't love, Prince Jaune Arc leaves the Galar Region and flees to Kalos.


_***I don't own RWBY or Pokémon!***_

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Respond to my heart! Now, Keystone, beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!" = Regular Speech

_'A Mega Charizard battle!' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"We have to stop Team Flair!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well." = Author's Notes & Poké Dex Entries**_

* * *

_**A Prince's Rage Breaks**_

* * *

_**Jaune's POV.**_

* * *

Finally, I'm done packing. I don't know why I didn't decide to leave this region sooner rather than later. I've put up with a lot of bullshit from my family in the past, but this time they've all gone too far! It's about time I left this region for good! They can find themselves someone else to torture with their outdated views!

Oh, sorry. You guys and girls probably don't know who I am. Well, my name's Jaune. Jaune Arc. I'm the only son and crown prince of the royal family of the Galar Region. And I'm the only son out of eight children. Yup. I've got seven older sisters. They can be overbearing to the point of smothering me, but I can't really blame them. I mean, being the baby brother among all those older sisters, not to mention the ONLY brother among eight children (sheesh, Mom and Dad were busy!), can be quite the odd setting. Especially when some of my oldest sisters dressed me up in girl clothes when I was three just to see if it'd look cute.

Grandma and Grandpa, fortunately for me, quickly put a stop to that before it spiralled out of control.

But you see, this is where things take a bad turn.

You see, I'm actually royalty. The crown prince of the Galar Region, a part of the Pokémon world that's pretty much a different and more advanced version of its past self, Great Britain or the UK. And being a prince can be very, very, VERY stressful. Especially since I'm supposed to be next in line for the throne when Mom and Dad… sorry, the King and Queen, step down.

Ever since I was old enough to talk, walk, read, and write, I've been swamped with tutors in every field of knowledge known to mankind. 27 tutors in total, to be accurate. And at mealtimes, unlike my sisters, I couldn't even eat without somebody giving me a hard time. Then there were the painful piano lessons, the aching violin lessons, and the political lessons that have more often than not made me go puce in the face! Not that their majesties ever cared about my plights! It wasn't all bad. At least my grandparents, the previous King and Queen of Galar, cared about me as a person rather than as a means to an end.

Every summer, even to this day, they'd take me to a special private cottage (that's built more like a mansion, but what can ya do?) where I was free from all the burdens of being royalty. Allowed to just be a kid like I should have been allowed to be. I always loved playing with the many different Pokémon that visit the gardens, those little scamps Yampers, especially, as well as helping Gram and Gramps take care of any sick or injured Pokémon until they were well enough to be released back into the wild.

I figured, so long as I had them in my life, it would be tolerable until I finally took the throne.

But that all changed earlier this same day.

And I'll tell you how.

It all started when I was visiting Grandma and Grandpa at the summer cottage...

* * *

_**(Flashback…)**_

* * *

_"...She loves me… she loves me… a lot! ...She loves me… she loves me even more… she loves me…" I mumbled as I plucked the petals from a flower._

_I was having tea and cookies with my grandparents who were giving me a much needed respite from the life of royalty. Our family's Butler, Archibald, sat to my grandmother's left as he joined us. He's really more of a family friend than just our Butler. He's known my Dad since they were kids and when he was crowned king, he immediately asked for the job. Since I have no friends my own age, he's really my best friend and the closest thing I have to an older brother._

_"Jauney, pardon the interruption," Grandma said as she sipped her tea. "But you're kind of mangling that flower. It reminds me of myself and your grandfather back when we were courting."_

_"Indeed. Tell us, who's the lucky lady? Certainly not that Pyrrha Nikos your parents are planning to engage you to, right?" Grandpa asked._

_Pyrrha Nikos. The daughter and princess of a minor, yet prominent kingdom in the northern parts of Galar. A place where they specialize in using Pokémon with high defensive power like Steel Types and Rock Types. Although, I heard Pyrrha herself has a Low Key Form Toxtricity as her partner. Now, Mom and Dad have this stupid idea of having me marry her simply because she's of royal blood, like how they were in an arranged marriage, instead of marrying for love like Grandma and Grandpa did._

_Yeah, not on their lives. I'd much rather follow in the footsteps of my grandparents than my parents. Besides, Pyrrha was groomed to be a warrior as well as a princess since she was young, and she has a nasty competitive streak. Or so I've heard from some of her past opponents. And from what they've told me about her, Pyrrha doesn't take losing very well. The last person she fought against in actual combat rather than a Pokémon battle is STILL in the hospital being treated for multiple broken bones, lacerations, head trauma, and internal bleeding._

_No way do I want a woman like that as my eventual wife! I'd be lucky to survive past the honeymoon if we ever got married!_

_"No, it's not her, Granddad." I said with a sigh. "It's my one true love."_

_I smiled as I thought about her. Every night I dream about this woman who has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I could never see her face or any other distinguishable features in my dreams, but I know she's real._

_"I'll find her someday. She's out there. I feel it in my soul." I said wistfully._

_"This 'soul girl' you speak of... Do you happen to know if she's royalty?" Archibald asked._

_"Does it matter?" I asked back._

"_Well, as I'm sure you know, young master, a prince like yourself must traditionally be courted by a lady of noble blood." Archibald reluctantly pointed out._

_I sighed and rolled my eyes. That's the same bullshit my parents are trying to shove down my gullet. But it seems Archie isn't as convinced as some other royals would be. That whole pure bloodline thing is just a load of baloney to me._

"_What a royal pain in the butt!" I commented as I reached for my tea._

"_Your Majesty, you're going to have to at least TRY to choose a suitor sometime. I mean, you're not going to remain a young man forever and I'm certain your mother wants grandchildren before she finds her first gray hair." Archibald said before mumbling "That woman looks as though she's still twenty four, for crying out loud."_

"_Archie, I follow the same principals on marriage as Grandma and Grandpa did in their hayday. That a man and a woman should only ever marry for love, not for money or because of political power plays. Therefore, I won't marry a girl I'm not in love with." I explained._

"_You want love? Catch a Yamper!" Archibald quipped. "Besides, it's not like your soulmate is going to just strut right through the front door. And even if she did, how are you going to know she's the one?"_

"_I'll know… just imagine: She'll walk into the room. I'll hear music. Her eyes will shine like the full moon on New Year's Eve. And I'll sweep her off her feet! But most of all, I'll know she's the one… when I feel a resonance in my soul."_

_Grandma and Grandpa shared a knowing look and a smile. They told me and my sisters that that's how they felt when they were young and courting. Only Grandma told it from her point of view. How Grandpa would stride into the room, a glow about him. She'd hear music. He'd bring her flowers. And he'd sweep her off her feet. And Grandma knew Gramps was the one once he made her laugh. We thought it was simply beautiful while our parents had rolled their eyes at that story. Archibald chuckled as he placed a hand on my shoulder._

"_Young Master. Oh, pardon me for saying such, but that is just…"_

_Archibald paused, and I know why. He's remembering his own wife and child, who live here in the palace with us. He remembers exactly what he felt when they were young and first fell in love. After a few minutes, he gave an understanding smile._

"_...Just lovely."_

_I set the flower, or what's left of it since it only has three petals left on it, in the vase on the table as I took a sip of my own tea. Nobody can make tea like Grandpa, and Grandma bakes the best cookies in all of Galar. If not the whole world._

"_Trust me, Archibald. I'll know her when I see her."_

_I set down my empty cup as I excused myself. I needed to take a walk in the garden where I can get some peace, quiet, and time to myself. Three things I rarely get anymore because of Mom and Dad. The flowers of the garden are always a calming sight for me. Especially on days where I'm feeling especially stressed._

* * *

_**Third Person POV. (Within the Flashback)**_

* * *

_Ah, such wonderful thoughts. I know it may seem a bit unorthodox, but a romantic young prince like Jaune deserves a romantic song, no?_

_A beautiful tune that just had this feeling of love began to resonate through the air. No one really heard it, except for Jaune. For you see, this music is playing from his heart rather than from an external device like an MP3 player or a boom box, and it reflects how the young prince of Galar wishes to one day find his true love._

_Just around the corner, seeking you_

_Puppy love is tripping lightly into view_

_Hiding in the hedgerows_

_Sneaking up on tiptoes_

_Love's first kiss is blissfully_

_About to capture you_

_As Jaune walked through the garden, he saw the royal gardeners hard at work making sure the place remains pristine and beautiful. Trimming hedges, planting new flowers to replace the dead/dying ones, and preening certain plants that have yellowing leaves so new ones grow in and they can grow bigger, fuller, and more beautiful. Jaune waved to one of the older gardeners, a man in his fifties wearing a simple plaid shirt, denim overalls, and brown work boots, who waved back to the kind young prince._

_But as Jaune walked deeper into the garden to the cottage his grandmother hosts her garden parties, he grew a little saddened as he watched an elderly married couple sitting together on their break. It makes the boy - no, young man - long to find the woman of his dreams even more._

_Just around the corner wafting close_

_Love is creeping nearer than you might suppose_

_So sit still and wait now_

_Let love choose your fate now_

_Take a pause, don't run because_

_It's right behind you_

_Let love find you_

_Young love_

_It's love, love, love, love, love_

_Love so lovely_

_What can you say to love_

_But love?_

_Jaune walked through some arch hedges that were, coincidentally, trimmed to look like the classic heart shape. Even the clouds in the sky are almost mocking him by taking on heart shapes. Jaune made his way back to the steps and sat down as he watched a few mated pairs of Pokémon frolicking in the garden. One good thing his parents did was establish the family's royal garden as a safe haven for all sorts of abused, neglected, abandoned, and misplaced Pokémon. No matter what region they come from._

_Maybe on the rooftops, climbing high_

_Somewhere just above you, love is hovering by_

_Love is in a rush to_

_Smear you, smash you, smush you_

_Love will crush you into mush_

_When you're the bullseye, you'll get hit by_

_Jaune sighed as he watched a father Corviknight bring food back to the nest for his mate and chick. The food in question is a freshly killed rabbit. Contrary to what the Poké Dex may say as well as popular belief, Corviknight don't prey on Pokémon like Bunnelby. It's just that they're usually so high up when people spot them, they actually mistake the regular rabbits they've killed with the rabbit Pokémon. For a moment, he pictured himself and the woman of his dreams married and with children of their own, playing around while having a picnic in a special treehouse._

_He looked wistfully at the setting sun. The sky was a painted canvas of pink, purple, red, yellow, orange, and just a tiny bit of blue as the day was ending._

_Young love_

_Your first, your only love_

_Love so. lovely_

_How can you stand it so_

_But love?_

_"Excuse me! Young Master!" Archibald called. "It's your mother and father! They say it's urgent!"_

* * *

_**Jaune's POV. (Back to Normal)**_

* * *

_"I'll be right there!"_

_I got up from the steps and dusted myself off as I walked back inside. I had to do so quickly since, despite being their son, the King and Queen don't like to be kept waiting. They're more lenient on my sisters, but much harsher on me. Most likely because I'm their heir, and, in the King's words, 'a King is not tardy.". Yeah, more like they just love punishing me for the stupidest of reasons._

_Anyway, I got to the living area with no problems, though the servants looked worried. And that concerns me. I certainly hope this isn't what I think it might be. Opening the doors, my eyes briefly widened… then narrowed dangerously._

_There stood the king and queen along with Lord and Lady Nikos, and their daughter, Princess Pyrrha._

_Pyrrha is certainly a beautiful young woman in her own right. Long crimson red hair that she keeps done in a high ponytail, vibrant green eyes, tan skin, and a perfect hourglass figure that's feminine yet built strongly due to her family being warriors as well as nobles. She's wearing an expensive looking red royal gown, high heels, bronze silk gloves that go up above her elbows, fancy looking golden earrings, and a tiara that shows she's royalty. I growled as my anger began to take hold, which is something my grandparents and sisters have always been worried would happen._

_"What is this, __**your majesties?**__" I demanded through my own grinding teeth._

_My so-called parents seemed to recoil a little bit from my tone of voice, and the fact that my eyes are likely starting to bleed red right now. But the king, Jonathan Arc, recovered quickly and collected himself._

_"Yes, well," he cleared his throat. "Son, it has come to mine and your mother's attention that our kingdoms will prosper greatly if we join together. And we, that is myself, your mother, and King and Queen Nikos here, decided that the best way to unify our kingdoms is through a betrothal between you and their daughter, Pyrrha. So, we would like you to take some time to get to know your future wife-"_

_"No…"_

* * *

_**Third Person POV.**_

* * *

_It was quiet, but it was loud enough to get everyone's attention. Jonathan couldn't believe his ears. His son and heir was denying a betrothal with an equally powerful royal? What reason could he possibly have for this? He was about to open his mouth to speak, only for a mountain of killing intent to slam down upon the whole room. It was so strong, it forced even the battle hardened Nikos family to their knees. And the source of it all is Jaune._

_"I can't believe you two would try to pull a stunt like this! No, scratch that. I can believe it, because you two are so steeped in your stupid and outdated beliefs and traditions in how royalty should be that you never even gave me a choice in the matter! __**I NEVER GOT TO HAVE A REAL CHILDHOOD BECAUSE OF YOU, AND NOW YOU GO AND TRY TO USE ME AS A WAY TO INCREASE YOUR OWN POLITICAL POWER WITH SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN LOVE, AND NEVER WILL LOVE! GRAN AND GRAMPS TRIED TO GET YOU BOTH TO GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ARSES LONG ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY LISTEN TO ME AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE DOING, BUT YOU TWO ARE SO STUBBORN THAT YOU WON'T LISTEN TO ANYONE BUT YOURSELVES!"**_

_The king and queen of Galar tried to say something to defend themselves and their actions against Jaune's verbal assault, but no words formed no matter how hard they tried. And that glare from their own son… it feels to them as if they are staring into a hate filled glare from the two Warrior Pokémon, the legendary Pokémon of Galar known as Zacian and Zamazenta. And the disappointed looks their daughters are sending them certainly don't help matters._

_But everyone in the room got the biggest shock of their lives when Jaune reached up to his vest and ripped off something. Throwing it to their feet, everyone was shocked at what it was. A golden medal in the form of two crusader swords crossed with a kite shield with a green gemstone embedded in the middle._

_The medallion of the heir to the throne._

_"Find yourselves someone else to manipulate into your perfect little heir! From this moment forward, I am no longer your tool to gain more prestige for yourselves!"_

_Jaune's family, the Nikos family, and Archibald, couldn't believe what just happened. They were so shocked, they barely even registered the youngest member of the Arc family storming out of the room and slamming the doors behind him._

* * *

_**Jaune's POV. (End Flashback)**_

* * *

So, now you know what happened. Since I've all but renounced my own family, I can't stay here. And I certainly can't stay in Galar. They all know this region like the back of their hands. They'd all just have the royal Guard drag me back against my will. And I won't allow myself to be used by them like they so clearly want me to be. I'll have to leave this region altogether if I want any shot at living at least a semi-normal life.

I figure the Kalos region would be a good place to hide. The King and Queen have no contacts there, and there's no royal family in that region that could possibly take their side. I've also heard about an unusual phenomenon that occurs in the Kalos region with specific Pokémon due to a set of special stones possessed by trainers.

I want to learn more about that.

Now, let's just make sure I have everything…

Comic books, check. Potions, check. Emergency rations, check. Reading glasses, check. Sleeping bag and tent, double check. Portable cooking equipment, check. Entertainment center, A.K.A. boombox, check. Paralyze Heals, Burn Heals, Ice Heals, Awakenings, and Antidotes? Check, check, check, check, and check. Yup. I'm ready to hit the road. Opening my bedroom window, I lowered my makeshift rope ladder that I made by tying several sheets together after tying one end to my bedpost. I know the guards won't be patrolling at this time, so I'm more than capable of leaving under the cover of darkness. I slung my bag over my back and made sure it was secure. Once I was sure of that, I began my descent down the wall of the palace.

I have to move quickly, otherwise the King and Queen will try to intercept me and my escape will be thwarted. I'll have to start running as soon as I reach the ground in order to get a far enough headstart on them…

...But the sweet taste of freedom will make it all worth the effort.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**And here we go! All finished with the first chapter of my latest idea for a RWBY/Pokémon crossover! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I hope you all liked that little Mickey & The Three Musketeers reference I put in this chapter. Now, first of all, I have decided that Jaune is going to have Charmander as his starter Pokémon and it is going to Mega Evolve when it becomes Charizard. But I'd like your opinions in the reviews. Should it Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X, or Mega Charizard Y? Which version of this Mega Evolution do you think suits Jaune best? Also, please don't forget to leave a vote on who I should pair Jaune with in this story.**_

_**Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all next update! Buh-Bye now!**_


End file.
